An Increase In Consequence
by DocBartlett
Summary: A "what if" P&P variation. What if Mr. Bennet had made his fortune right alongside elder Mr. Bingley and the Bennet girls joined London's ton as rich heiresses? Will Elizabeth and Darcy still find each other or will someone else realize the jewel that she is and steal her away? Find out here...
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to Netherfield

Thomas Bennet rode to Netherfield with a myriad of conflicting emotions. He was riding to meet the son of Mr. James Bingley, now deceased, who had helped Thomas earn a fortune through investments in trade and mining. The son, a Mr. Charles Bingley, seemed an amiable young man from the letters Thomas had received over the past few years.

Now the Bennet daughters, five in total, were all of marriageable age, and Mrs. Bennet continuously panicked over her fate should her dear Mr. Bennet leave this world for his reward before one of her daughters was advantageously married. Thomas decided that it was high time to settle his business with the Bingley family and liquidate his investments. The Bennet family was about to have a much higher consequence in this world.

Thomas knew that the course of events he was about to set in motion would forever alter life as he or any of his family members knew it. He had known this fact the moment he suggested the lease of Netherfield to James Bingley's son. Thomas knew that James wanted nothing more than for his offspring to live as landed gentry, and lending his support to James' son was the least he could do to help.

When it was clear that Mrs. Bennet would not conceive again and the couple had despaired of having a son, Thomas had contacted James Bingley through Mrs. Bennet's brother, Mr. Gardiner. James had been looking for an investor to start a mining expedition on the continent. Mr. Bennet was looking for a way to protect his widow and unmarried daughters after his death. That was ten long years ago.

Recent letters from his ridiculous cousin, Mr. Collins, who is to inherit after Thomas has passed, prompted the transition of country gentleman to a landowner worthy of the London ton. Mr. Collins intimated in his sycophantic tones that he wished to choose one of the Bennet daughters as a bride. Thomas shuddered. It would be a cold day in hell before he allowed one of his girls to be forever joined to that sapskull.

Shifting in his saddle after such an uncomfortable thought, Thomas thought on to what these riches would mean for his family. His daughters would have sizable dowries, making them attractive to men of means and fortune. His wife would _hopefully_ return to the flirtatious and carefree miss he had married. Now there was a pleasant thought for Thomas Bennet. All of the women he loved would be secure in their futures, never having to marry for anything but love. That is why he started all of this in the first place.

The thought of any of his daughters, especially his bright and headstrong Lizzy, being forced into a marriage of convenience because of a lack of funds drove Thomas leave the comfort of Longbourn, his estate, and the tranquility of its library sanctuary. Today he would meet the son of the man who would make the worst of his problems disappear.

The three miles passed all too quickly for Thomas Bennet. The façade of Netherfield came into view and a groom appeared to take the reins of Thomas' horse. A young man, no more than five and twenty years of age, greeted Thomas upon his entrance. Charles Bingley was a lively and unreserved young man with unaffected manners. Thomas liked him almost instantly as he reminded him of his sweet and unassuming daughter, Jane.

The two men bowed and Thomas remarked on how much Charles looked like his father. The comment made Charles smile widely, but with still a hint of sadness in his eyes. It had only been two years since his dear father had passed. The two men moved into the study where two glasses of brandy had already been poured.

"Mr. Charles Bingley, at your service, sir. It is wonderful to finally meet the man that my father spoke so much about," started Charles nervously, but with hand outstretched. Charles owed everything to the man standing in front of him. Without his investments, the Charles would not have the fortune he has now. The glint of intelligence and warmth of welcome, however, put Charles at ease. This was not a man Charles needed to be afraid of and his handshake was accepted wholeheartedly.

"Well, Mr. Bingley, I am sad to say that our days of business together must come to an end. We have both made our fortunes and it is time to enjoy spending them. While I will miss the thrill of success, I shall not pine for the uneasiness that came with the fear of failure," said Thomas.

"Mr. Bennet, I will forever be grateful to you for the help you gave my father. I have everything you will need for the solicitor in London in this packet," Charles patted the packet on the table "and the, well, boxes are here in the safe." Charles moved to unlock the safe and removed 6 velvet-lined boxes, each the size of large book. "I collected these from the jeweler myself, Mr. Bennet. I think you will be very pleased with them. The jeweler was particularly proud of the amethyst pieces. Which of your lucky daughters will receive these?" Mr. Bingley opened one of the boxes.

"That particular piece goes to my second eldest, Miss Elizabeth. It is her favorite color and I hope it will please her enormously," Mr. Bennet beamed. Peering over Thomas shoulder, Mr. Bingley agreed eagerly "I cannot imagine any young lady ever being disappointed by these pieces, sir."


	2. Chapter 2: A Time for Change

"I hope you are enjoying Hertfordshire and Netherfield, Mr. Bingley," said Mr. Bennet over his glass of brandy. Bingley responded cheerily, "I am, indeed, Mr. Bennet. I thank you very much for recommending the lease. I have spent all of my life in the northern counties and was thus unaware how charming the southern country could be. I find myself most enchanted. I cannot wait to meet the local families. Then I thought I might, perhaps, have a ball here at Netherfield. The ballroom is quite up to the task and my sister will arrive soon to act as hostess for me."

"Young ladies always like a ball, Mr. Bingley. I can imagine that the men will be calling on you shortly in the coming days, most likely starting with Sir Lucas. I think you will find him most agreeable. In the meantime, you are more than welcome to come and begin an acquaintance with my wife and five daughters. They are always in high spirits when a new young man joins our small society. I tell you this in fair warning, my good man, you will find yourself in high demand here in Hertfordshire. I hope you are up to the task," smiled Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bingley grinned widely and said with a laugh " I would like nothing more, Mr. Bennet, nothing more indeed".

When it was time for Thomas Bennet to leave, he brought the boxes of jewelry out to the groom so that they might be securely attached to his horse. "I will call on you and your family tomorrow, if that is acceptable, Mr. Bennet," asked Bingley excitedly. "I will make sure we are all at home, anticipating your call. But I must ask you a favor. I have not yet decided what or when I will tell my family of our new access to funds. I think I will travel to London first and secure everything to my satisfaction before informing Mrs. Bennet and our girls. Please do not mention anything of our business together. It is not that I am ashamed of our connection, you must understand, it is the opposite. I wish you to join our neighborhood untainted by the talk of trade. I hope you will not take offense, but it is best if you wish to stake your claim on this world as a land owning gentleman."

Mr. Bingley's happy disposition did not allow him to take offense. In fact, he took it as the fatherly advice Mr. Bennet had intended it as. "You may rely on my discretion. But may I ask, sir, how will you explain such a large fortune to your family and neighbors?" inquired Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bennet laughed, "As all gentlemen explain large returns in investments, young man, as a surprise inheritance from a long lost relative."

Thomas Bennet traveled home with a lighter heart, but heavier purse. It had been a most pleasant and diverting visit. He decided he would wait to present the jewels to his family before their first London ball. Until then, they would remain safely locked in his own safe at Longbourn's library.

The trip seemed to take little time at all as Thomas spent the miles planning the next few months of his future. It seemed his time of leisure in his library would be very limited as he introduced his family into higher society. He hoped it would all be worth it in the end, if even one of his daughters could find felicity in a well-matched marriage. And perhaps a return to the bliss of his early years of marriage with Mrs. Bennet would return, if he was lucky. It would seem the time for Mr. Bennet to exert considerable effort was at hand.

Once back in Longbourn, Thomas relished in the comfortable routine that his country life afforded him and his family. He smiled as he watched his Lizzy leave, book in hand, for a walk to Oakham Mount. The freedom this life afforded them was about to come to an abrupt end. Lizzy would be unable to walk alone once in town and he must work to curb the wild behavior of his two youngest daughters. But not yet. He would let them have their freedom just a while longer. The time for constraints and rules would come soon enough.

Thomas playfully teased his wife by not admitting he had called on Mr. Bingley, secretly enjoying that she did not know her daughters would soon be introduced to scores of young men of even greater consequence with an upcoming season in London. He had a small twinge of guilt as he watched Lydia re-trim an old gown to make it look new for the upcoming assembly, but realized that it would increase her appreciation for all of the new gowns she would have made by a talented London modiste. No, he had no regrets for how he had raised his daughters thus far. But, perhaps, he would remove Lydia and Kitty from being 'out' until they were a bit older and wiser. There would be many young men after ladies with such a fortune as his daughters were about to be blessed with. With a decisive nod he sealed his decision. As upset as his two youngest would be to not immediately participate in a season, he would protect them as long as possible.

Mr. Bingley called, as promised, and Mrs. Bennet was in raptures over him, as predicted. It was obvious to see that he and Jane were not only very similar in temperaments, but that an instant attraction was formed, especially on Bingley's side. Later that afternoon, Lizzy came into the library to read with her father. Instead, Thomas told his favorite daughter that he wanted to make a list of all and any books she would want to read. Making a game of it, the list turned out to be quite extensive.

Thomas left for London the day before the local assembly, happy knowing that his wife and daughters would be enjoying themselves in his absence. He arrived at Gracechurch street shortly before dusk and was greeted warmly by his sister's brother and his wife. The Gardiners were the only other family members who were aware of Thomas' work towards securing his family's future. Thomas would be staying with them throughout his business in London, using his brother in law as a sounding board for the many ideas he had for establishing his family in the ton. The next morning, his work would begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Time in London

************************************************** *********************Author's note: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. This is my first attempt at any type of story sharing and your encouragement is very motivating. This story has been in my head for a while, and I am looking forward to seeing how it turns out. Please continue commenting, as it means a great deal to me.

I am focusing on Mr. Bennet in the start of this story as he is largely unexplored even in Jane Austen's P&P. I imagine that at this point in the story, things are happening almost exactly as Miss Austen has already described in Hertfordshire. My writing will never compare to hers, so I will let her telling of those events stand as is. I will most likely be switching from Mr. Bennet's point of view to Lizzy's as the story progresses.

Please stay tuned. It is my goal to write at least 1,000 words per day. I am realistic in that there will be some days where I will have no opportunity to write, but now that I have started, I can promise you that finishing is one of my top priorities. I am unsure how long the story will ultimately be, so please be patient.

Thank you again for all of your encouragement and kindness.

Sincerely,

Beverly Bartlett

The first night in London was comfortably spent. After refreshing himself and removing the dust from traveling, Thomas dined with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. As the Gardiner children were too young to yet dine outside of the nursery, it was a meal full of sensible conversation. Thomas decided to use the opportunity to discuss Lydia and Kitty with the girl's level headed and London-wise aunt and uncle.

" I am considering removing Lydia and Kitty from society once they come to London with the other girls. I do not believe that your sister will support the decision, but what say you, Edward, Madeline?" asked Mr. Bennet. Both Gardiners were momentarily quiet and thoughtful. Madeline spoke first: " What will you have them do in London, Thomas? I can only imagine how difficult it will be for them to watch their older sisters leave for balls as they are left behind wondering why they cannot join in the fun. This will be especially true as the girls are used to joining Hertfordshire gatherings as a group."

Thomas considered Madeline's words. " London is not Hertfordshire, as you well know, and I worry about them in society here. It will not help that the fact of a sizable dowry will circulate. Twenty thousand pounds is enough to draw all characters of men to thoughts of marriage." At the mention of the size of the girls' new dowry, both Gardiners stopped eating and Mrs. Gardiner actually gasped: " we had no idea it would be so much, Thomas. This certainly will change things for your whole family. Why had you never hinted about this before?" Thomas shrugged "I feel safe with my girls in and around Meryton. All four and twenty families are well acquainted and every one of them trustworthy. Even if there are visitors in the region, they are not tempted because the girls come with a shocking lack of funds. Why would I do anything to change that?" The Gardiner's nodded in understanding as Mr. Bennet continued " I am also concerned over their behaviors. Any appearance could possibly cause a scandal and harm marriage opportunities for all the girls. Even Mary's behavior, while understood and tolerated in our small society, I am afraid will be met with ridicule in London. Her confidence is so fragile. I do not want her to forever hide behind her sermons and stern music. I have been mulling over the possibility of hiring a type of governess, one who may gently guide my youngest girls. I harbor no concerns, of course, for Jane and Lizzy. Jane is all sweetness and Lizzy will out wit any opponent" finished Thomas with pride apparent on his face.

After digesting all of this, Madeline offered something slightly different: " My friend, Anna Stanhope, has recently enrolled her daughter in a school for young ladies. It is by no means inexpensive, but it will help your girls and you will not have the drama of telling the girls they are no longer 'out'. They will spend their time with other young ladies of similar consequence and will be taught all that will be required of them, whether or not they marry." "I must admit, I am very intrigued," said Thomas "but I cannot help wondering what Mrs. Bennet will think of such a plan?" At this, Edward Gardiner laughed and offered his advice: "With Fanny, I believe she can be easily convinced by giving her the task of outfitting her girls for a school that will land them rich husbands!" All three laughed good-naturedly before Edward continued: "but perhaps Jane and Lizzy can feign jealously for the school and show regret that their ages do not allow such an opportunity for themselves. And if your youngest girls believe they will be the envy of all their friends in Hertfordshire, I do not think you shall have much trouble convincing them."

With all in agreement, Madeline decided that she would write to her dear friend, Anna, and learn as much about the school as possible. She would then pass the information onto her brother in law, Thomas. After all was settled, talk turned to the other tasks on hand for Thomas while in London. It was exhausting just listing his upcoming errands. When dinner was finished, the gentlemen concluded the night by listening to Madeline masterfully perform on the Gardiner's fine pianoforte.

The next day began with a trip to Thomas' London solicitor, the man that had been handling his investments with the Bingley family since the very beginning. Accounts were set up to allow spending of the recently liquidated investments. Mrs. Bennet's pin money was increased substantially, and Mr. Bennet requested that copies of the agreements to be ready before his return to Longbourn so that he might share the details with his wife. Thomas had a feeling that his dear spouse might have trouble trusting his word on something of this nature, especially as Thomas was given to freely tease her throughout their years of marriage. This meeting took up almost the entire morning.

Thomas took lunch at a gentlemen's club he had joined while still in university. It was by no means as prestigious as White's, but it offered him masculine comforts and relative quiet while in town, as well as a hearty meal when needed. The next meeting was with an attorney who would help him find a house to rent in town. He had written the gentleman two weeks prior and three viewings had been set up for that afternoon. As Thomas decided he would retire to Longbourn after his daughters were settled in one fashion or another, a purchase was unnecessary.

The first home was far too ostentatious for Thomas' taste. He left without even viewing the upstairs rooms. The second was exactly what he was hoping for and more. In a fashionable district, within walking distance to Hyde Park for Lizzy, a large library, comfortable drawing rooms for entertaining, and spacious bedrooms that were well decorated, Thomas decided that he and his family would be quite comfortable here. Thomas signed the lease on site to last through the season, with an option to renew at the end. The house came fully furnished and even the existing servants were added to the lease. Thomas hoped that the entire season would be this easy to manage, although he doubted it. It was, however, quite an auspicious start.

The next day led Thomas to a less pleasurable experience of setting up accounts on Bond Street. Madeline had recommended a talented modiste as well as several other shops for slippers, boots, gloves, lace, ribbons, and what Thomas considered other "fripperies" that ladies seemed so fond of. Putting a limit, albeit a high limit, on the funds his wife and daughters would have access to ensured that their dowries would not be spent entirely on fashion.

To make a more enjoyable end to his day, Thomas stopped at a high-end book shop. The smell of parchment and leather had always been a balm to his soul and today was certainly no different. This would be his favorite task while in London. He had brought along with him the list he and Lizzy had made of 'must read' books. He left the entire list with the shop owner with specific instructions as to binding and inscription. These books would be enjoyed by Lizzy and himself until (and, truly, if) Lizzy married. Then these would be his wedding gift to his favorite daughter. Reading and discussing books was something he had always shared with Lizzy and he hoped this collection would be a wonderful way for her to remember those moments that Thomas treasured so dearly.

The third day in London brought Mr. Bennet back to Bond Street once more. He patronized a tailor who would create a collection of clothing that would be appropriate to present his daughters into the ton. While the seemingly endless measurements were being taken, Thomas already could not wait to return to Longbourn. It was going to be a long season, indeed. On his way to another appointment, a ring in a jewelry shop caught his eye. He stopped in to purchase it with a specific purpose in mind.

The last day in London was spent procuring a new carriage and a set of horses. Thomas would ride back to Hertfordshire in his new conveyance and let it be the first of many surprises to his family. Thomas was tickled with himself as he thought of his wife's reaction to the many life alterations that would take place in the near future. It was time to go home and let the excitement spread; he had kept this secret to himself for far too long.


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter From Lizzy

The evening before Mr. Bennet returned to Longbourn, a letter arrived from that exact place. It was from his Lizzy. A warm smile graced Mr. Bennet's face as he sat down to read.

_Dear Papa, _

_ Longbourn has been very lively in your absence. I know that for most who receive this news, they are heartbroken to think that their families go on per usual, but you must know that there have not been two bits of sense spoken in this house since you have absconded with all intelligent conversation. Even Jane has lost all coherent thought. I see her lost in thought the majority of the day. She does not hear me even when I speak directly to her, but she will not admit it is a certain gentleman from Netherfield who so occupies her thoughts. _

_Oh Papa, I wish you had seen her at the assembly! Mr. Bingley was so attentive to our dear, sweet Jane. She could scarcely stop smiling. Mr. Bingley asked her to dance two sets! I believe he is halfway in love with her already. _

_For every amiable trait Mr. Bingley brings with him, the opposite will be true for his friend, Mr. Darcy. Oh, how I wish you had been at the assembly to laugh with me. He was everything proud and arrogant, so above everyone that he refused to meet anyone. I wonder why he even deemed it worth his while to come to our small assembly. Mr. Bingley tried to convince him to dance, for the ladies outnumbered the young men willing to partner. You will not believe what I overheard: while even proud Mr. Darcy had only good things to say about our Jane, of me he said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Can you imagine! It was all I could do not to laugh aloud, but then he would have known I was eavesdropping. He even went so far as to suggest that I was a cast off—a rejected partner from other young men. _

_Do not fear, Father, he has not wounded my vanity. I would have to possess a good opinion or even begrudged respect for the man if I am to give his words any credence. I do not understand how a man with 10,000 pounds per annum (as my dear mother so skillfully discovered,) could find so much to be miserable about. Even more diverting is the idea of such a stern man befriending the lively and sociable Mr. Bingley. _

_I shall rely on your observations when you return to help solve such a puzzle. Have a safe trip home and please know I eagerly await your return. If you happen to drive by a bookshop, I would not object one bit if we were able to remove one or two books from our recently created list of literature. _

_Your devoted daughter, etc._

_ Elizabeth Bennet_

Thomas was angry at the words spoken by Mr. Darcy. As much as Lizzy protested her injury, her father felt the full force of indignation. Thomas wondered if Mr. Darcy's opinion would change once the full consequence of his daughter and family came to light. Thomas sighed. It was the first of many ways he would have to begin protecting his daughters. If this past week had taught Thomas anything, it was that this adventure would be very taxing on his energies.


	5. Chapter 5: The Carriage

The differences between the old Bennet carriage and this new model were subtle, but were making all the difference in look and feel. The dark, polished wood gave the outside a delicate shine. The lush leather interior, large enough for the entire Bennet family, was comfortable and expertly cushioned. Seats contained hidden compartments to safeguard valuables during longer travels. Boxes near passenger's feet could fold up to house hot bricks for winter travel. The curtains, when drawn, gave an almost absolute darkness.

Yes, this part of luxury Thomas would enjoy very much. He chose his new carriage based on comfort rather than fashion. Special, newly designed springs gave this conveyance an unparalleled suspension that reduced the jostling from the road to the least amount Thomas had ever experienced. Never one to sleep during travel (Thomas usually read,) it was not long before the gentle rocking from this carriage lulled Thomas into a restful sleep.

The people at Hertfordshire stared at the new, obviously expensive, carriage with matching horses with curiosity. Most assumed that Mr. Bingley had invited more friends to join him at Netherfield, as the carriage was headed towards that part of the county. No one suspected that their own Mr. Bennet was ensconced within, wondering with a grin what his family would think of their new carriage.

As expected, the entire family rushed out and welcomed Mr. Bennet home. The carriage was declared by all to be the finest ever seen. Everyone assumed that it was on loan from Mr. Gardiner.

"Mr. Bennet! How lucky you are to ride in such a beautiful carriage all the way from London! My brother must be doing very well these days, very well indeed," said Mrs. Bennet as she circled the carriage, admiring every feature with her bright eyes. "But what has happened to our carriage? It has not broken, has it? You were not in an accident, were you?" Mrs. Bennet turned to her husband and inspected him—a slight alarm showing in her eyes.

"No, no accident. You may cease worrying. I have sold our old carriage."

"Sold! Why ever would you do that? How will we get to the Lucas' party this week? It was a perfectly good carriage," Mrs. Bennet then changed her high voice to a soft whisper: "We are not that badly in need of money, are we?"

"No, I did not sell the carriage for money. I simply thought it was time for a new, upgraded conveyance. Like this one," Mr. Bennet gestured towards the carriage.

"We cannot borrow my brother's carriage forever. Eventually we must have our own. If you are so intent on purchasing a new carriage, why did you not buy one while you were in London?"

"Ah, but I did," said Mr. Bennet with a glint in his eye.

"Well, then. Don't tease me any further. Please explain where our carriage is."

"Right in front of you, Mrs. Bennet. Your carriage awaits your inspection."

" Have pity on my poor nerves," scolded an exhasperated Mrs. Bennet, "we cannot afford something so lavish."

"Nothing is too good for you or the girls, my dear," Mr. Bennet surprised his wife by kissing her on the cheek and walking into the house, past a stunned Jane, Lizzy, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Thomas then retreated to his library and watched from the window as the women in his life explored his first of many gifts to them. It brought him joy to hear their exclamations of wonder.


	6. Chapter 6: Lizzy's Enlightenment

Lizzy was waiting for her father in the library the next morning. There was much that they needed to discuss and mornings were the only time when they were truly alone. The rest of the household preferred to sleep while Thomas and Lizzy rose with the dawn. "No walk this morning?" Thomas asked his favorite daughter as he walked in. In her morning dress, Lizzy was curled up in a chair reading the new book Thomas had presented her the night before. "No. I have been far too anxious to talk to you. I know that you cannot escape me here, however evasive your answers were last night. How are we able to afford such a carriage? I look over your books with you every month and I know where you delegate every bit. I can only assume that you have an account that I do not know about and a source of income that you have not yet revealed to me. By purchasing the carriage, I can only assume you are now prepared to share," Lizzy sat back in the chair with pride in what she was able to deduce. Her raised eyebrow challenged her father, daring him to try and deny any of what she had stated. Thomas sighed and softly chuckled, "I knew that you would figure out something had changed, but I am impressed that you got so far. I supposed I should not be surprised. But I will warn you, Lizzy, be prepared for the shock of your life. We are not as poor as I have led us to believe all these years," Thomas pulled out the packet of documents given to him by Mr. Bingley a few short weeks ago and handed them to Lizzy. "Read over these and then I will answer any questions you have."

Lizzy examined the documents, first quickly to appraise their contents, and gasped aloud at the figures listed at the bottom. She then began to scrutinize the clauses and columns carefully with her eyes wide in shock. When she was done, her mouth hung open in disbelief and all she could ask was "Truly?" "Truly, I assure you. This is not a trick," answered Mr. Bennet, who was, at this point, enjoying sharing his largest of secrets first with his Lizzy.

"But how? How is this even possible?" asked Lizzy incredulously. "It started not long after Lydia was born. After five years of not becoming with child again, your mother started to despair of ever providing me with an heir. She still considers it her biggest failure, even though I do not blame her at all. God's will should never be questioned. At that point, however, I realized that my daughters would need more in life then Longbourn could give them. If there had been a son, any of you girls who decided not marry would be able to live out your days here. I set out with the goal to create enough funds that you may each live comfortably even if you do not find and, as your mother would phrase it, 'capture' a rich husband. I found senior Mr. Bingley through your Uncle Gardiner. Mr. Bingley was looking for someone to help finance a mine on the continent. It became much more successful than either of us anticipated. One mine turned into 5, and the quality of what was taken out was more than we could have dreamed of. My return on the investment was 20%. The Bingley's received slightly more. It is more than enough for both of us to provide the best for our respective families, all that either of us ever wanted."

After digesting this information and reviewing the papers once more, Lizzy asked "Why now? Why, after knowing about this income for such a long period of time, did you not tell us? There has not been even a hint." "The answer to that question is much more complicated. I enjoy our life here immensely. The freedoms you girls have at Longbourn and Meryton would be nonexistent if the consequence of our wealth was known. I would constantly worry about you girls being targets, especially considering the silliness of Kitty and Lydia. And I wanted to give my children the space to learn about yourselves and your natural talents. Wealthy young ladies are expected to have a parade of masters and governesses to mold them into marriageable young ladies. I have relished watching you all enjoy your youth and finding your passions unencumbered. Even Lydia has an eye for fashion and embroidery that is more advanced than other young ladies of her age because she is allowed to practice as much as she likes and we do not stifle her creativity. But now all of you are of marriageable age and the stress of matchmaking is taking a toll on your mama. I will hate reigning in your sisters, which I have discussed with your Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, but we have found a school that is appropriate for Lydia, Kitty, and even Mary. I will give all of your girls the best chance of finding happiness in marriage. But, in case a love match is not found, you may all rest assured that you will be taken care of for all of your days. No one will be forced into a marriage simply for protection of themselves or my family, even if you are forced from your home after my death," Thomas finished with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

Meanwhile, questions were swimming thickly in Lizzy's mind. Will the connection to the Bingley's be revealed? How will this affect Jane and Mr. Bingley? How will Mama react? Will Lydia, Kitty, and Mary enjoy school or even want to go at all? Then, among all of these thoughts, Mr. Darcy floated to the top. Would his opinion of her change now that she was rich? She did not know which way to hope. If it did, she would know he was a shallow man. If it did not, what did that say about Lizzy that tens of thousands of pounds could not make her attractive. She turned to her father "I know that I will have many more questions for you, but I am finding myself in need of that walk after all," Lizzy rose and placed the book on a side table "There is much to think about. When will you tell the rest of the family?" "I shall wait until you are ready. Until I can convince you this is real, I have no hope that anyone else will believe me,"


	7. Chapter 7: A Chance Meeting

Lizzy began walking towards Oakham Mount without consciously choosing her direction. There was much on her mind that she needed to sort through. She simply could not believe that her life was about to change so dramatically, and it all had happened without a warning. While she understood why her father had kept his secret, it stung a bit that he had kept this secret from _her_.

When thinking about how her mother would react, Lizzy began to laugh as she stood alone in a field. She laughed until she began to spin with her arms open wide, envisioning all she and Jane would share in London. Quickly becoming dizzy and out of breath, Lizzy let herself fall into the tall grass. She stared at the morning sky, beautiful with its rich colors. So enraptured with the scene was she that she did not hear the approach of a horse until it was almost upon her. She jumped up to escape the large beast's path. The horse immediately startled, but was unable to unhorse its experience rider and master.

Darcy only saw a flash of pink before his horse reared. Instinct won over and Darcy quickly calmed the animal with a steady hold of reigns and calming words and tones. Atlas, his horse, stamped in disapproval of the surprise he had just received, but was placated as Darcy gave the horse his head and allowed him to freely graze in the field. Darcy dismounted Atlas and turned to the lady he had almost run down.

Lizzy was ready to be set down by Mr. Darcy. And truthfully, it was her fault for lying in a field hidden by the tall grasses. It certainly was not something gently bred ladies did. But anger is not what she saw in his face. She saw genuine concern.

"Miss Elizabeth," said Mr. Darcy as he bowed to her "I did not see you. I am very sorry and I truly hope you are uninjured." Mr. Darcy inspected Lizzy head to toe, causing a slight blush to grace her cheeks.

"I am fine, Mr. Darcy," Lizzy dipped into a small curtsey. "I am just surprised. Not many people rise as early as I do and I am not used to watching for riders in this field. I hope that you and your horse are unharmed."

"We are both in perfect health, I thank you."

A slightly awkward silence existed only shortly before Mr. Darcy offered to walk Lizzy back to her. She agreed and Mr. Darcy gathered the reigns of his horse to lead him along. The horse nuzzled Lizzy's pocket and she giggled:

"I believe your horse has found my breakfast. May I give him a biscuit?" Lizzy asked.

"Atlas is very fond of biscuits. My sister will usually bring some from breakfast and share them with the horses stabled at Pemberly. She is very fond of horses. I will warn you, however, Atlas will never forget this and he will pester you incessantly every time you meet until you present him with another."

Lizzy put her hand out with the biscuit. Atlas eagerly took the treat and nuzzled Lizzy again in appreciation. Lizzy laughed again before asking about the horse's name: "Atlas is a very unusual name for a horse, Mr. Darcy. If I am not mistaken, Atlas was a Greek god, a Titan that was punishment for being on the wrong side of a war. He was forced to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Does your horse carry the weight of the world, Mr. Darcy, or just the weight of you, on his back?"

Darcy was unable to hide his surprise at such a pert question. It was his turn to sport a slight blush on his cheeks. Miss Elizabeth had just insinuated that he might think of himself so highly that he equiponderated his importance with that of the entire world.

"I often ride my horse as a release when I feel as though the entire world is riding on my shoulders. I find that with exercise comes clarity, especially when faced with a more difficult dilemma. I named him Atlas because he oftentimes will lessen the burden I carry."

Lizzy enjoyed his answer very much. Perhaps this gentleman's pride was due in part to how much responsibility he carried with him. And while she could not forgive him for the insult he gave her at the assembly, it was a bit easier for her to understand his temperament. She had only known she was rich for two hours, and this man had been under scrutiny for his entire life. What responsibilities did he shoulder?

"Well, I cannot tease you about that. And I dearly love to laugh. Perhaps you might tell me of your sister. I have four of my own, as you have met, and they are all very different in almost every way. What is your sister's name? How old is she?"

At the mention of his sister, Darcy smiled. His face was transformed into everything handsome and Lizzy was quite distracted by the sight. "Georgiana is fifteen, similar in age to Lydia, if I am not mistaken. She is very passionate and proficient at the pianoforte, as well as riding horses, if you hadn't already guessed that. She has the sweetest nature and disposition, although she is very shy in company," then Darcy's face grew darker and serious, very similar to his countenance at the assembly "and a bit too trusting at times."

Lizzy knew that there was more to that final statement than he let on. She attempted to lighten the mood by continuing the comparison to Lydia he had already begun: "Many times I wish that my sister, Lydia, were more shy and sweet in company. I have to hope that it is something she will grow out of as she matures. I recently discovered that my father is planning on sending her to school this coming spring and I have very high hopes that being around other girls her own age who are not quite so exuberant will help tone down her antics while keeping her spirits as high as ever. I, myself, was quite wild as a child. Although I grew out of my wildness at age 11, until then, I wanted to join the Lucas boys in all of their adventures. Even as you saw this morning, my affinity for nature can still get me into trouble," Lizzy grinned up at Mr. Darcy.

Darcy was surprised at the news about Miss Lydia going to school, but was grateful of the sentiment Lizzy had shared. The advice and empathy she offered were appreciated and helpful.

Sending his daughters to school was at odds with what he had thought of the Bennet family, as well as quite out of what he believed Mr. Bennet could afford.

"Did you go to school, Miss Elizabeth?"

"Not a formal one, no. I have always been fond of reading and my father has opened his library to me. We spend many hours discussing what we have read. And, if you will excuse impropriety of what I am about to say, I have always regretted that females are not allowed at University. I think I would have enjoyed it very much and might have even taken a first in mathematics. However shocking it might be, my ability at sums surpasses even my father. He has allowed me to take over most of the household accounts," Lizzy turned to see what his reaction to this information would be. A combination of the exercise from walking and the current conversation made her eyes very bright, indeed.

Darcy's eyebrows rose. He was very impressed. Most young women of his acquaintance brag about their music, embroidery, or painting accomplishments. Miss Elizabeth was instead challenging him on more than one slightly inappropriate topic. He was enjoying every minute. Her words, combined with the brightness of her fine eyes and the melodic sound of her laugh, left Darcy feeling slightly off kilter. He knew for certain he had never met a woman quite like Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Arriving within sight of Longbourn, Darcy bowed and took his leave of Miss Elizabeth. Both parties were cognizant of how quickly the walk seemed to pass with such pleasant company.

"Will you be at the Lucas' dinner party tonight, Mr. Darcy?"

"I believe Mr. Bingely accepted that invitation, so yes, I shall. I will look forward to seeing you there," Mr. Darcy answered, a bit surprised at how honest the latter part of his statement was.

Lizzy flashed a smile to Mr. Darcy and headed back to the house. When Mr. Darcy reached the small hill at the beginning of the main road, he turned to watch Miss Elizabeth walk in the door. The lady, however, turned at the same time and both parties were embarrassed that their final glances were observed by the other.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reveal

After her encounter with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth quietly ascended the back stairs and entered the room she shared with her elder sister, Jane. Jane was already awake: "How was your morning walk, Lizzy?"

Instead of answering, Lizzy flung herself down onto the bed and emitted the most unladylike of noises into her pillow. Alarmed, Jane joined her sister on the bed and placed her hand on Lizzy's back. Always patient, Jane would wait as long as was needed for Lizzy to share her troubles.

Eventually, Lizzy turned on her side and began talking. Once she started, she could not stop. Everything, from the 20,000 pound dowries to her disconcerting meeting with Mr. Darcy, came tumbling from her mouth. Discovering that she was now a rich heiress, Jane could do nothing other than sit with her hand over her mouth in disbelief. If this was one of her other sisters, Jane might have wondered if the story was false, or over exaggerated. But this was Lizzy, and Jane could not, for one moment, believe that Lizzy would pull a trick of this magnitude.

Finishing her tales with a deep sigh, Lizzy finally turned her head to see Jane's facial expression. Not one to stay upset for long, one look at the shock and confusion crossing her usually serene sister's face was enough to cause Lizzy to giggle.

"Do not tease me, Lizzy! Are you sure all of this is real?" asked Jane, eyes wide.

"Which part? Our newfound riches or the stark change in Mr. Darcy?" teased Lizzy

"The money, of course! I cannot believe that papa would hide this from us for so long."

"He should still be in his bookroom. Go and ask him the reasons yourself. I found his explanations to be satisfactory. In fact, I think I have already found peace with our new status. I am now more occupied by thoughts of Mr. Darcy," Jane's eyebrows rose at Lizzy's thoughts being occupied by Mr. Darcy, and Lizzy finished her statement by hitting her sister with a pillow.

Suddenly, Jane gasped: "What will Mama say!" At this, both of the girls laughed until they cried, collapsing back onto the bed. Once calm, Jane left to go speak with her father, and Lizzy changed out of her walking dress and called the maid to help with her stays and hair.

The rest of the day passed as usual. Even the hushed conversations between Jane and Lizzy were nothing out of the ordinary, even if the topic certainly was. At dinner, during the second course, in fact, Mr. Bennet turned to Lizzy and asked: "Do you think the family is ready to hear the news I have for them?"

Slightly surprised, as well as mid-bite, Lizzy only nodded her assent. "Very well, then," acknowledged Mr. Bennet. Thomas then went back to eat his dinner, but at that point, he was the only one eating.

"What news? First the carriage and now there is news? I do not know how many more surprises I can take. Out with your news, Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet all but shouted at her husband.

"I shall tell you after dinner, my dear. You have gone to such trouble and given us all such a wonderful meal, I should not want to interrupt it for my silly bit of news. I will join you ladies after dinner and share it all at once," said Mr. Benner, diving right back into his roast beef. The creases around his eyes were the only sign of his heightened amusement. Lizzy had to stifle a laugh by coughing into her napkin while Jane was uncomfortable and stared at her plate. The others stared at Thomas in confusion. Mrs. Bennet sighed and spoke into her potatoes, "How he enjoys aggravating my poor nerves."

After dinner, Mr. Bennet joined the women, as promised, in the drawing room. With all eyes on him, he began by addressing his wife: "I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner for tomorrow, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody coming, I am sure, unless Charlotte Lucas should happen to call in, and I hope _my_ dinners are good enough for her. I do not believe she often sees such at home"

"The person of whom I speak, is a gentleman and a stranger."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled: ``A gentleman and a stranger! It is Mr. Bingley, I am sure. Why Jane, you never dropped a word of this; you sly thing! Well, I am sure I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Bingley. But - good lord! How unlucky! There is not a bit of fish to be got today. Lydia, my love, ring the bell. I must speak to Hill, this moment.''

``It is not Mr. Bingley,'' interrupted her husband; ``it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life.''

This roused a general astonishment; and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and five daughters at once.

After amusing himself some time with their curiosity, he thus explained: ``About a month ago I received this letter, and about a fortnight ago I answered it, for I thought it a case of some delicacy, and requiring early attention. It is from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who, when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases.''

``Oh! My dear,'' cried his wife, ``I cannot bear to hear that mentioned. Pray do not talk of that odious man. I do think it is the hardest thing in the world that your estate should be entailed away from your own children; and I am sure if I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it.'' At that statement, Jane and Lizzy gave each other a pointed glance.

``It certainly is a most iniquitous affair,'' said Mr. Bennet, ``and nothing can clear Mr. Collins from the guilt of inheriting Longbourn. But if you will listen to his letter, you may perhaps be a little softened by his manner of expressing himself.''

``No, that I am sure I shall not; and I think it was very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could not he keep on quarrelling with you, as his father did before him?''

``Why, indeed, he does seem to have had some filial scruples in that head, as you will hear.'' Mr. Bennet then began to read from the letter in his hand:

_Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent,_

_15th October._

_DEAR SIR,_

_THE disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honored father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with any one with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance_.

- ``There, Mrs. Bennet.'' -

_My mind however is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavor to demean myself with grateful respect towards her Ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures of good-will are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologize for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends, - but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'nnight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day. I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,_

_WILLIAM COLLINS._

``At four o'clock tomorrow, therefore, we may expect this peacemaking gentleman,'' said Mr. Bennet, as he folded up the letter.

Elizabeth was chiefly struck with his extraordinary deference for Lady Catherine, and his kind intention of christening, marrying, and burying his parishioners whenever it were required.

``He must be an oddity, I think,'' said she. ``I cannot make him out. There is something very pompous in his stile. And what can he mean by apologizing for being next in the entail? We cannot suppose he would help it, if he could. Can he be a sensible man, sir?''

``No, my dear; I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him.''

``In point of composition,'' said Mary, ``his letter does not seem defective. The idea of the olive branch perhaps is not wholly new, yet I think it is well expressed.''

To Catherine and Lydia, neither the letter, nor its writer, was in any degree interesting. It was next to impossible that their cousin should come in a scarlet coat, and it was now some weeks since they had received pleasure from the society of a man in any other color. As for their mother, Mr. Collins's letter had done away much of her ill-will, and she was preparing to see him with a degree of composure which astonished her husband and daughters.

"I believe, my dear, that he means to marry one of our daughters," said Mr. Bennet to his wife.

"Well, and why shouldn't he? We have the prettiest girls in the county and it would certainly be doing a duty to his family by marrying one of our girls. He could not kick the sisters of his wife out of his home, after all," said a satisfied Mrs. Bennet.

"If, perchance, one of our girls desires to marry Mr. Collins, she may do so. I will not object to one of my daughters becoming the next mistress of this estate. But my opinion of this man so far is not very high, and there is no need for any of the girls to marry just for security. They may live out their lives well protected by their own dowries."

"Mr. Bennet! The girls will share 5,000 pounds. That is not enough to live on for very long, not unless you wish for them to live like paupers! They are the daughters of a gentleman and should live as such their entire lives," said Mrs. Bennet with outrage and indignation. Jane and Lizzy were watching their father very carefully at this point.

"I agree. 1,000 pounds each is certainly not enough for our girls to live on. That is why, ten years ago, I began investing. I believe each girl has now about 20,000 pounds to her name."

For the first time ever, every member of the Bennet household was completely silent. Mrs. Bennet stared at her husband with her jaw dropped, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand. She wasn't sure how to react; was he teasing her again? She tried speaking a few times, but not a single word was able to form.

Mr. Bennet then got up and knelt before Mrs. Bennet. He pulled a small box from his pocket. The words that came next were soft, meant only for his wife: "Fanny, I know that we both wished and prayed for a son. It was not in God's plan for us. But you have given me 5 wonderful and beautiful daughters. I am thankful for my family every day. You have raised magnificent girls. I have enjoyed our life together, here, exactly how it has been. Please do not worry any more about your future or our daughters should I leave this Earth. You are all well taken care of," Mr. Bennet then opened the box in his hands. Both Bennet parents had tears in their eyes. "I saw this in a window of a shop while I was in London. It is everything beautiful, but just a little bit too much," Mr. Bennet smiled, "just like you, my dear wife. Please take it and know that you have made me very happy, no matter how much I may tease you."

Mr. Bennet handed the diamond and ruby ring to Mrs. Bennet and she put it on her finger. After examining the exquisite piece of jewelry, something much finer than she ever imagined wearing, she looked into Mr. Bennet's face, cried "oh, Thomas, I do love you!" and grasped him in an embrace. While she cried and shook in his arms, Mr. Bennet turned to the astonished girls and said "I think I will need some time alone with your mother, girls. Jane and Lizzy, please take the others upstairs and explain things to your sisters. I will be available tomorrow for any questions they might have for me". As they were walking up the stairs, they finally heard their mother's voice bombarding their father with questions, very loudly and very quickly. This was followed by the sound of their father's hearty laughter.

Author's Note:

I have moved the dates of a few events around. For those of you who follow the chronology of the original novel, I am aware of this and changed it to fit my purposes. The Lucas dinner originally happens before Mr. Collins arrives. Also, in my version, the girls do not take the trip to Netherfield. Do not worry, a courtship between Jane and Mr. Bingley will continue once they are all in London. Also, part of this chapter was taken directly from the original novel. I do not want to claim authorship of something I did not write, not that I could compare my amateur writing to the amazing Jane Austen and I believe it is pretty easy to tell our two styles apart.

Thank you for the amazing comments. I really appreciate all of your feedback


End file.
